


Count For Me

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Jealous Merlin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Punishment, Spanking, Visiting Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin keeps sabotaging Arthur's entertaining of various princesses. Arthur has had enough.A punishment ensues with unexpected results.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Count For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot Bonus Challenge 4: At the limit

Merlin bit back a grin as Princess Alice squealed and jumped to her feet, red wine blooming in a pleasing, dark stain on her dress that Merlin knew would be almost impossible to shift without magic - he’d tried it.

This was the fifth prospective princess he’d diverted the attentions of this week. Uther had thrown a festival for Arthur’s coronation as crown prince; a horrible week-long affair where they had invited every eligible princess from the surrounding kingdoms to come and try to gain favour with Arthur. Not that Merlin was jealous, of course. He was just fed up of all the simpering and touching and flirting. Arthur already had far too big a head already without women fluttering their eyelashes and fawning all over him for the best part of two weeks. Merlin had been subtly putting a stop to it.

Arthur shoved back his throne, the wood grating against the stone floor as he got to his feet, glaring daggers at Merlin. He grabbed Merlin with a crushing grip to his elbow causing him to yelp at the pain.

“You,” Arthur snarled. “With me. Now!”

Arthur dragged him to the room behind the top table, pushing past the curtains and sitting down on a bench there. This was a special space reserved for the Pendragon’s and those who served them to retire to, if they needed a break from festivities. Uther rarely used it. Neither did Arthur, preferring to stay and enjoy the atmosphere. As such, the odd castle staff would occasionally sneak through there to get to the kitchen quickly if they thought they could get away with it. But otherwise, it remained mostly unused.

“I am at my _limit_ with you and your antics, Merlin!” said Arthur, his face red with rage.

“Antics, sire?” Merlin asked, trying to look his most innocent and also wanting to make Arthur laugh. He was taking this all way too seriously.

“Yes, your antics! You think it’s funny, don’t you? Sabotaging all my conversations with noblemen’s daughters!”

“My lord, I was mere—”

“Shut it! If you insist on behaving like a naughty child, Merlin. Then I am going to treat you like one.” 

Arthur patted his lap.

“What?” asked Merlin, frowning in confusion.

“Come here. If you’re going to insist on doing childish things, then I’m going to punish you in the way my nurse did whenever I did anything bad. I’m going to spank you.”

Merlin laughed then narrowed his eyes. “You’re kidding me,” he said.

With a shake of his head Arthur patted his lap again. “Absolutely not. I’m completely serious. Bend over my knee. That’s an order.”

Merlin swallowed, his heart beating faster as he stared at Arthur as it dawned on him that he really was serious about this.

He shuffled over towards him and prepared to bend over. Better to go willingly than have Arthur force the issue. At least there was _some_ dignity and comfort in the fact that he was doing this out of choice. Because he was _choosing_ to obey Arthur’s ridiculous command.

As he started to bend Arthur cleared his throat. “My nurse always made me pull down my breeches.”

“What? Arthur, you can’t be—” Merlin was cut off my Arthur’s thunderous glare.

He tugged at the strings of his breeches with trembling hands wondering why Arthur was doing all this. He’d always been able to make light of Merlin’s ‘mistakes’ before. It had been a little good-humoured game between the two of him. Apparently he had taken it a bit too far.

Heat flooded to his face as his breeches pooled around his ankles and he laid himself across Arthur’s thighs, the material rough against the soft, sensitive skin of his cock. Much to his mortification, he found his cock starting to fill at the contact and pressure, and the sheer embarrassment at laying there with his arse in the air waiting for Arthur to make his move.

What he didn’t expect was Arthur’s hand, firm, warm and calloused to rub gently over his cheeks.

“Remember,” said Arthur, his voice sounding not quite right. “You asked for this.”

He brought his hand down with a sharp slap. Merlin gasped at the sudden flash of pain, not quite having expected it to feel the way it did. He’d been spanked once or twice by his mother when he was very small. But it was never anything like this.

“That was a test. I want you to count them and tell me when you think you’ve been punished sufficiently for your behaviour.”

There was a swishing sound in the air and a crack as Arthur’s hand made contact with his buttocks.

“One!” Merlin yelped.

“Very good.”

His hand rested on Merlin’s arse for a moment before there was another smack. Merlin cried out.

“Shh,” said Arthur, putting a hand over Merlin’s mouth. “How many?”

He removed his hand.

“Two!” Merlin gasped, the pain still blooming. 

“There are people just the other side of that curtain, so do I need to cover your mouth or are you going to be quiet?”

“I’ll be quiet!” said Merlin, mentally bracing himself for another spank.

“Good.”

It came swiftly and forcefully as Arthur put all his strength into it. Merlin bit back a yell, but a whimper escaped as his arse smarted and throbbed.

“Sounds like that was a lie,” said Arthur, smoothly. He tugged at Merlin’s red neckerchief, pulling it from his neck. “Open.”

Merlin opened his mouth obediently, too shocked from the pain and the way his cock was rapidly filling as Arthur pushed his scarf into his mouth to muffle his noises.

“I guess I’ll have to do the counting for you. That was three.”

Arthur lifted his hand again, bringing it down squarely on Merlin’s left cheek. Merlin gasped into his neckerchief, shifting along Arthur’s lap, the fabric providing a heavenly friction against his cock. He squirmed on Arthur’s lap. His cheeks flooded with heat as he realised suddenly that Arthur surely must be able to feel his hardness rubbing against his thigh.

“That’s four. Do you think you’ve had enough yet?”

Merlin tried to scramble off of Arthur’s lap, frantically nodding his head but Arthur held him firm.

“I don’t think you have.” He leaned forward and spoke into Merlin’s ear. “I can feel how much you’re enjoying this. We’ll keep going until ten.”

Merlin was mortified, he’d hoped that Arthur would at least be kind enough to ignore his current predicament. He wasn’t sure what it all meant that Arthur was acknowledging it.

“Stay still,” said Arthur, his voice low. 

A hand thwacked down on his arse again. Then another and another in quick succession, leaving Merlin breathless with pain. Lust rolled down his spine, his magic and arousal building low in his belly.

“Five, six, seven,” Arthur counted, his voice not entirely steady. 

Merlin continued to squirm, breathing heavily through his nose desperate for this to end before he came all over Arthur. It was already horrifying enough that Arthur knew that he was rock-hard, without adding being on the verge of orgasm to the mix. He groaned through his make-shift gag as Arthur caressed his hand over Merlin’s sore, abused skin. Merlin stilled as he suddenly felt the unmistakable shape of Arthur’s cock pressing against his belly, hard and heavy as it throbbed against him. Merlin shivered. So Arthur wasn’t as unaffected by this as he seemed. Merlin ceased his squirming and stayed still.

“Good boy,” said Arthur, his voice dripping with approval. “You’ve been so good for me, Merlin.” Arthur was breathless now, speaking with awe. “You should see your arse, it’s so red and perfect. Fuck, Merlin.”

Merlin shuddered, completely on the precipice from Arthur’s voice alone.

“Three more to go. Do you think you can do it?”

Merlin nodded his head fervently, wanting to do this. Wanting to take all the punishment Arthur deemed to give him.

He lifted his hand and Merlin tensed, preparing himself. Arthur’s hand connected with his arse with a swift blow and Merlin keened. So close. 

“Eight.”

Smack! Merlin’s arse felt as though it was on fire and his breath was coming hard and fast, his thighs and buttocks tightening.

“Nine!”

Then with one last resounding slap, Merlin went teetering over the edge as he came, throbbing out his release, his cock trapped between their bodies.

“Ten!” choked out Arthur as he too shuddered and Merlin felt a wet heat against his stomach.

They stayed there, both panting, hearts racing until Arthur cleared his throat and croaked, “Well, I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Merlin.”


End file.
